


If I Were To Give You My Heart

by waitineedaname



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Confessions, Taako might be the king of not trusting people, but it really has just been her and Taako their whole lives, but it's a big deal that Lup trusts them as much as she does too, she might be nicer about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: It's hard to confess to someone whose had your heart for so long. But sometimes, you just have to take the jump.





	If I Were To Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been taking a LOT of requests on my tumblr for taz prompts, and I've been itching to get them posted. A lot of them are pretty short, but this one and another are at least a thousand words. This fic was prompted by an ask meme suggesting that people send in fic titles, and I write a fic based on them, and the title "If I Were To Give You My Heart (or alternatively, If You Were To Give Me Your Heart)" sent in, and I cannot resist sappy blupjeans, sO

“You’re staring.”

Barry jolted, suddenly remembering Kravitz was there. He glanced over at him and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. Was it that obvious?” Kravitz nodded, hiding his smirk ineffectively in his drink. “Shit… It wasn’t creepy, was it?”

“It was bordering on creepy.” Kravitz said with a laugh that only grew in volume when Barry groaned and buried his face in his hands. “She didn’t notice, though! Your secret is safe, Barry.”

Barry sighed and propped his chin on his hands, gaze going back to where the twins were closing up shop in the kitchen of their restaurant. He could feel Kravitz’s eyes on him still and after a minute, he caved in and looked over again. “What?”

“Why don’t you just tell her? No, I’m serious.” He added when Barry gave him a dry look. “You guys have known each other since - what, college? You guys were friends well before I met Taako.”

“That’s why I don’t tell her! What we have is good. I don’t want it to be awkward if this is just one-sided.”

“Come on, Barry. You can’t think this is one-sided.” He paused and when he realized Barry’s forlorn expression wasn’t going to change, he groaned. “Oh my god, you do. When I first met you guys, I thought you were already married.” Barry continued to look doubtful and Kravitz sighed, shaking his head. “Whatever. Pine if you want. I just think you should go for it.”

Barry was still lost in thought as they all left the closed restaurant, too busy stewing over what Kravitz had said to realize Taako and Kravitz had already parted off towards their apartment, leaving Barry alone with Lup. That much was normal - he and Lup only lived a block apart - but on any other night, he would have been talking to her. Tonight, he was too caught up in his head, and that fact didn’t escape her.

“What’s going on, babe?” She nudged his shoulder gently to get his attention. “What’s happening in that big ol’ brain of yours?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” He answered too quickly for it to be natural, but she knew him well enough to let it be. Kravitz’s advice rose up in his mind again, and before he could second guess himself, he spoke. “Lup, we’re- we’re really good friends, right?”

“Like family.” She responded easily, and that wasn’t quite the response Barry had hoped for. They were like family, of course, it’d be weird for a relationship to happen when they’re like family- “Well, not exactly like family. I don’t feel the same around you that I do around Taako, but you get my drift.”

“Yeah.” He fell silent again, and this time he didn’t speak back up.

“Do you remember that time when we filled Magnus’s bathroom with rubber ducks?” Lup asked suddenly, startling a laugh out of him.

“God, he was so confused. It didn’t help that he was really drunk at the time, either.”

“He started crying because he couldn’t figure out how to take a piss without stepping on the ducks!” The force of her laughter made her lean against him for support, and it was so infectious that Barry couldn’t help but laugh with her.

Eventually her laugh died down, but she didn’t lean away. Barry didn’t either.

“You know, Taako and I always had to fend for ourselves.” She started up again, voice much softer now. “Foster home to foster home, it was just us. Taako’s much worse about it than I am, of course - that idiot really needs to trust people easier - but it’s a big deal that we have you guys.” A lump formed in Barry’s throat as he realized she had slipped her hand into his. Her voice was so soft that he almost missed her next words. “Especially you.”

Barry didn’t know what to say. All he could do was tilt his head to press affectionately against hers. The effect was somewhat ruined by the corner of his glasses poking her, but it was the thought that counts.

“What I’m trying to say, Barry,” She stopped walking. They were just a few buildings away from parting, “You’re more important to me than just about everyone in the world. The list goes-” She lifted her free hand to gesture, still holding his with her other hand. “-Taako first, of course. Then you. Then the rest of our weird family. That doesn’t mean everyone else doesn’t matter, it’s just- There aren’t many that I trust as much as you.”

Barry looked up and met her eyes. She wasn’t much taller than him when flat-footed, but it was enough so that he had to look up at her, and when he did, he found such earnest emotion that it almost knocked him off his feet.

“Lup, I-” No time like the present, right? “When I say this, know that I don’t expect anything from you. I just want to be honest with you.”

“You’re kinda sounding a bit gloomy, Bar, what’s up?”

He took a deep breath and met her eyes as directly as he could. “You remember that concert we went to right before our graduate theses were due? And we regretted it so much afterwards because we had to stay up all night editing each other’s papers?” She laughed and looked like she wanted to add something, but Barry had to keep going before he lost his guts. “It was then that I-” He stopped and tried to collect his thoughts into a coherent sentence. “You helped me through a panic attack while we were working on those theses. I thought all our hard work was gonna go down the drain, but you just- You sat next to me and you held me, and I think it was then that- that I fell in love with you.”

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she was stunned silent. Barry started to second guess himself, already coming up with a way to get out of it and pulling away from her, but she grabbed his hand tightly and yanked him closer, cutting off his half-formed excuse with a kiss. Before he could really register what was happening, she pulled away and smiled wildly.

“Thank god you said it before me, I had no idea how I was going to tell you.”

“You mean-”

“Well yeah, dummy, what do you think that whole spiel earlier was about? Now keep kissing me, I’ve been waiting for like sixteen years.” It was a little hard to kiss when they were both grinning so much, but Barry made a mental note to thank Kravitz profusely the next time he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have any requests, my tumblr url is waitineedaname and my inbox is always open to prompts ;)


End file.
